


Games

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:One of Negan’s wives come in, wanting to fuck but Negan is busy fucking Carl, basically tells the wife to fuck off he has better while Carl is all smug yet happy Negan chose him?





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Carls face was buried in the sheets, Negan hovering above him as he slowly fucked into him. Negans hands were on top of Carls, pinning him to the sheets. Carl helplessly whined and arched his back, begging for more. Negan always loved to tease him, to make him shake and beg for more. Luckily for him, it didn't take a lot of Carl to get needy. With one look or touch he could have Carl on his knees and begging for his daddys cock. 

"Daddy," Carl gasped into the sheets. "Fuck, please just-" He pushed up against Negans hands but couldn't move them. Negan was much stronger than he was. He pushed his ass up, grinding back against Negan. "Please, just give me more, I've been good all week-" He dug his nails into his palms when Negan began to speed his hips up. "Oh fuck-" 

The door opened, quickly. Heels clicking against the floor as a woman walked in. She had curly black hair and big brown eyes. She wasn't one of the most curvy women Negan had, but she wasn't thin. Her nails were painted a bright red that stood out against the silky black dress that clung to her body. She gasped when she saw that the two were doing, taking a few steps back in order to regain her balance. 

"Anything I can do for you," Negan turned and looked at her, fucking into Carl as hard as he could. Beneath them the bed shook, the old wood squeaking from their weight. He brought one hand up to his face and brushed his hair back, bottoming out inside Carl, holding Carl back against him so that no matter how he moved he couldn't get more. "Darling, you're staring." 

"Sorry, sir..." She brushed her hair behind her ear and fiddled with her hands. "I was just-" She was cut off by Negan pulling all the way out before thrusting back in causing Carl to scream and bite at the sheets. "Its been a while since you've spent um..." She was staring. It was impossible not to. The sight was strange and beautiful all in one. Negan fucked into him without missing a beat. "Since you've spent any time with us, we miss yo-" 

"I don't need you anymore..." Negan looked down at Carl, his skin slapping against Negans with each thrust. "I found a new wife who needs daddy cock all the time, I gotta take care of my wife, don't I?" He turned back and looked at the woman. "Go fool around with the other men, I don't care..." His hips snapped, fucking into Carl shamelessly fast. "I-" Thrust. "Got-" Thrust. "A new-" Thrust. "Toy-" Thrust. "To play with." Negan grunted as he bottomed out once more.

The woman nodded, picking at the red paint on her nails. She continued to watch, part of her wondering why Negan wanted a scrawny little boy. He didn't have the tits or the hips Negan always adored. He didn't have silky smooth skin and a little black dress. But as she turned around to walk out of the room, she realized why Negan chose him. Beneath Negan, the boy smiled at her. He knew he won and he loved it. Negan always was a sucker for games.


End file.
